A Life to Share
by Dante K. Freeman
Summary: Twilight knows how much she cares for her friends and how much she would do for them. Somewhere along the line, she seems to have forgotten just how much she means to them. (to avoid confusion: the characters are in human form, despite the terms they use)
1. preparations

_ A birthday for Fluttershy, and this time, Twilight Sparkle is the hostess_

* * *

_**A Life to share**_

**Chapter 1\- _Preparations_**

It was a bright day in the town of Ponyville, and an even brighter day in the home a young sorceress. At the front of a large tree house, an oak door opened to reveal the young woman standing in the door way, holding a blue cake in her _hands._ The girl walked out wearing a long purple blouse, white shorts, and purple shoes over her _feet_. Her long purple hair, a hot pink steak running along it's side, flowed behind her as she walked out, closing the door and showing off her left arm, a horn piercing out from her tricep and strectching along her wrist. Farther up her arms, an image of a purple, six-pointed star was seen on both of her visible shoulders.

"Perfect," she said, as she looked upon the cake. "This is definitely the perfect cake for Fluttershy's birthday." The girl started to walk from the house and head deeper into the town.

"Hey Twilight, wait up," said the voice of a young boy running out of the house after Twilight.

"Come on Spike, we have to hurry," Twilight responded as the boy ran to her side.

Spike was a short boy with short spiky green hair to match. He wore a green and purple button down shirt, grey cargo pants and dark purple boots.

"Me? You're the one that spent three hours deciding which cake _looked_ the best for the party. Do you even know what flavor you chose?" Spike asked.

"Of course, it's a blue raspberry-apple crumb cake." Responded Twilight. "I just know that every-pony is going to love it."

"If you say so, well bye." Spike started to walk away.

"Hey, Spike, where are you going?"

"I…uh... just thought that Rarity could use some help... um..."

"Getting the statue?" Twilight finished for the boy.

"Right, _getting the statue_. That thing _is_ pretty heavy, so i figured that she could use a little muscle." Spike flexed to show of his non-existent muscles.

"Hmm… alright. Make sure to meet me back at Ponyville hall before the party starts, and make sure Fluttershy doesn't catch on."

"Right, no problem." Spike headed off to find Rarity while Twilight continued to Ponyville Town hall.

* * *

As Twilight arrived to the town hall, she wound up stopping suddenly, and loooking around in shock to see the Town Hall, which was suppose to be decorated for the party by now, was still only a group of empty tables and chairs.

"What in Equestria," she said. "What's going on, the decorating should have been done a long time ago. Pinkie!" Twilight yelled. "Pinkie, where are…?"

"SUPRISE!" a loud shout came from directly in front of Twilight, causing her to jump and fling the cake into the air.

"Oh no!" she threw out her left hand as the horn attached began to glow with a strong indigo aura. The same aura appeared around the cake as it halted in mid-air and floated back to her hands.

Twilight let out a sigh of relief as she looked towards the source of the 'surprise:' a girl who looked about Twilight's age and had a similar small build. She had curly hot-pink hair, a matching pink shirt with the picture of three balloons on it and rolled up sleeves showing off the same mark on her shoulders, tan short pants, and white slippers over long blue and white stripped socks.

"Pinkie!? What are you doing!?" Twilight shouted.

"Well duh, I'm practicing my SUPRISE…!" she yelled again, "…for the party today."

"(This again) Pinkie, I thought that you were going to decorate the town hall for the party? Don't you think that that is a little more important right now?"

"Of course, but I have plenty of time for that."

"Pinkie," Twilight looked at the clock over the hall's front door, "the party starts in five hours."

"Really? Time really flies when you're SURPRISE-ing"

"Since when do you forget a party?"

"What party is that?"

Twilight didn't bother answering again, in fears of her going crazy if she tried.

"Yo, Pinkie Pie," another voice came from farther in the Town hall.

A thin girl with a medium build came out of the back door and flew up to the girls. She had rainbow colored hair with brown goggles over it, a white under shirt, jean pants and a jean jacket with tares on the shoulders showing her mark of a cloud with rainbow lightning-bolts shooting from it. She didn't wear shoes, but instead had a small, but strong, set of wings on both of her ankles, allowing her to fly just over the ground.

"I think I have a better job for you," the girl said as she hovered next to Pinkie.

"Oh, hey Dashie. Do you have something that you need me to do too. If you do, just say the word and I'm there. I guarantee that you are not going to find a pony more ready for this than me. I'll be all-like…" Pinkie's word were halted by Dash's hand covering her mouth.

"Alright Pinkie, now this job is really important, so listen closely," the rainbow girl urged. "I need you to go find Fluttershy and make sure that she doesn't come to the Ponyville Town Hall for anything until we are ready for the party. Can you do that?"

"I'm on it," Pinkie stood at attention. "Now I just need to find her."

"That's the easy part, because she's right out there." Dash Pointed to one of the windows, revealing that there was another girl just outside.

This one was a slender girl with a large build and very long light-pink hair. She was wearing a pail yellow dress with a frilled top and no sleeves, showing off her three butterfly mark, and a long, short-cut bottom skirt. Just like Dash, she had no shoes and a set of wings around her ankles, but they looked much weaker than Dash's. She looked like she was looking for something.

"Dear Celestia, what is she doing here," Twilight said.

"Well Pinkie, you have your mission," said Dash.

"I'm on it," Pinkie responded as she headed out the door while the other two just waved her off. Pinkie quickly appeared in front of Fluttershy, spoke a few words and dragged her away.

"Well that should keep her busy for a while."

"But Rainbow Dash, how is the Town hall supposed to get decorated now?"

"Don't sweat it egghead, as soon as I'm done with my part, I'll get this place decorated in no time. After all, who could get this place done faster than me?"

"(The pony you just sent out to stall Fluttershy, that's who) Alright then," Twilight put the cake down on one of the nearby tables. "But wait, what about the food? Why is that not here yet?"

"Hey, don't look at me. Go check with AJ about that." Rainbow started to fly back through where she came. "I had better get back to work, good luck." She flew out of the room.

"(I told her to get our present, what work is she talking about?)" Twilight pushed the thought to the back of her head as she left herself to find her next friend, _AJ_.

* * *

A few moments later, Twilight arrived to a large farm, Home to apple trees as far as the eye could see. Near the core of the farm, where a large-red barn stood, a single female farm worker could be seen near one of the trees. She was a slender girl with a large build, similar to Fluttershy's, and arms and legs that were extremely toned. She wore a white tangtop under her tan vest that showed off her three-apples mark, a tan short-skirt and boots, and of course, a brown cow-girl hat over her long-blond hair, tied into a ponytail.

The farm girl kicking at the side of one of the trees, causing all the apples to fall into a group of bins waiting underneath with a freakish amount of precision, when she spotted her good friend walk up to her.

"Well howdy Twi'. What's up," the farmer said in a western accent.

"Howdy, Applejack. I need to ask you something." Twilight spoke back as she approached her friend.

"Yeah…" Applejack hit the tree with the back of her fist causing one more apple to fall right into her open hand, "…'bout what?" she took a bite.

"Well… by any chance do you remember the big party for Fluttershy? You know the one that's today?" Twilight urged the question.

"Can't wait for it."

"Right, by any chance, do you have the food, that I asked you to prepare, ready yet. We should probably get it to the hall soon."

"Shoot Twi', no worries. Ah got the food started early today, just take a look."

Applejack pointed to an area just outside of the barn house where a small red-haired girl and a well built orange-haired man were setting up a _small_ table of food.

"We got your apple pies, apple fritters, the works," Applejack said with a sort of pride in her voice.

"Good, so the rest is inside right?" Twilight said while starting to calm down a bit.

"Nope, that's all I got for now." AJ's face hadn't changed.

"What!? Applejack there are going to be a lot of ponies at this party. We'll need a lot more food than just one table full."

"No worries, I'll get to makein' the rest as soon as I finish with the apple-bucking."

"AJ, couldn't the work wait until after the party?"

"Sorry Twilight, but we're behind now as is. If we don't get this done today, a lot of these apples could go bad before we even get a chance to get them off of the trees. No worries, I'll have plenty of time after words."

Twilight looked up at the sun and noticed that it was already in the center of the sky. There was really not that much time left before the promised time.

"Alright, I'll leave it to you then, just don't forget when the party is, alright," Twilight said with noticeable worry.

"Don't sweat it Twi', I'll remember. Hey Big Mac! Applebloom!" Applejack yelled over to her bother and sister near the table of food. "Get that food over to the Town Hall for me will ya, the rest should be ready by the time you get back."

"Yep," Big Mac answered back as he lifted the table of food up with little Applebloom grabbing the end and getting lifted with it as Big Mac started to walk toward the Town Hall.

Twilight was still worried that Applejack might not be ready when she said she would be. "(Is she trying to bite off more than she can chew?)" she thought. "(I hope this isn't apple bucking season all over again)." As she looked back up toward the sun, she noticed that the time was still ticking away. "(I'll just have to trust her.)" Twilight left to check on the rest of her friends.

* * *

Deep within Ponyville, a loud crash, like shattering glass, could be heard from the center of town. Twilight had been able to hear the sound from where she was in town and decided to head to the source. With the way things had been going today, Twilight was already assuming the worst had happened, and her fears were realived when she arrived to the designated area and found her young assistant, Spike, at the side of an older women and standing infront of a large pile of broken glass.

The women at Spike's side was a very thin figured women, with a medium build, and curled purple hair. Covering her pail body was a white, open-backed, long sleeved top with open shoulders (to show he diamonds mark) coated in jewels. Her legs were partly covered by a long white, slashed-skirt, with short black tights underneath. Her feet were covered by purple heels, and like Twilight, she had a small horn piercing through her left arm.

Twilight was looking grimly at the pieces of glass that littered the ground around their feet. She really didn't want to admit it, but she already knew what it was, and she knew she had to say it.

"Rarity, Spike," she said in dismay, "by any chance, is this pile of _broken_ glass pieces, what's left of the glass statue I asked you two to pick up for the party?"

"Well…" Spike was scared to answer.

"I'm ashamed to say that it is Twilight, or at least it was, if you could call it such." Rarity said with an elegant demeanor, not even sounding sorry about what happened.

"What happened? Did you drop it?" Twilight asked.

"Not really," Spike said.

"This was no accident Twilight," Rarity admitted. "I put the poor thing out of its misery."

"What!? What do you mean _put it out of it's misery_?"

"See here Twilight, an event such as this is far too important to be sullied with such an atrocity. The poor thing seemed as though its arms were where its leg should have been."

"Spike?" Twilight looked towards her assistant.

"Well… I have to agree with Rarity."

"(Of course he does) Well what about the party?"

"Fear not Twilight, I shall handle it. I shall create a sculpture far superior to whatever you would call what we were carrying."

"Exactly, Rarity can fix this. Don't sweat it Twilight," Spike said as Twilight began looking increasingly worried again.

"Come now Spike, I will require your assistance." Rarity started to walk off and Spike quickly followed after her.

"Can she really finish in time." Twilight looked at the two as they walked out of sight. "Small chance of that, 'sigh' (okay, I guess we don't really need a glass statue. I just hope Rainbow finished decorating the hall, I better go check.)" She headed back towards Ponyville Town Hall.

* * *

As Twilight headed for the Town Hall again, she had run into possibly the last person that she wanted to see at the moment.

"Huh… oh, Fluttershy, nice to see you," she lied.

"Twilight, I'm happy that I finally found you," Fluttershy admitted in a quiet tone that was normal for her. "I have something very important that I have to tell you."

"Oh really, that's really interesting, well bye."

Twilight tried to get away from her as fast as she could. Fluttershy quickly flew in front of her to stop her from walking away.

"Twilight, where are you going?" she asked

"Well… you know, I have something's I have to do, and... some other things... I have to do... somewhere else." Twilight wasn't in anyway being sneaky.

Fluttershy wondered what was up with her, but before she could ask, someone found her again.

"Fluttershy, there you are, I've been looking all over for you silly," said Pinkie Pie.

"Oh look its Pinkie Pie, you two should hang out; you never get to do that with her anymore." Twilight tried to sneak away again.

"But Twilight," Fluttershy said, "I really have to tell you something,"

"Well why don't you just tell me then?" Pinkie answered

"Well… okay, earlier today, me and…" Fluttershy was stopped by Pinkie's hand over her mouth.

"Hold that thought. You'll have plenty of time to tell me on our way, we still have a lot of stuff to do birthday girl."

"What! But Pinkie, I really don't think I can handle anymore of those activities. Besides, I really have to talk to Twilight."

"There will be time for that later, but first lets have some fun." Pinkie started to drag Fluttershy to Celestia knows where to do Luna knows what. Fluttershy looked back towards Twilight, who was a good while away by now and got worried.

* * *

When Twilight opened the door to the Town Hall, she simple could not believe what she saw, again.

"No freakin' way…" The hall had still not been decorated, apart from a few lone streamers on the wall. "She hasn't done anything. How long can it possible take to pick up a present, especially for Rainbow Dash?" She thought back to when Dash had said that she was _getting back to work._ "What did she mean when she said that?"

Twilight quickly headed to the door she remembered Rainbow Dash had gone through. Once she got outside, she was able to find Dash pretty easily, messing with some large contraption in the middle of the Hall's courtyard. She was a little, actually alot, annoyed to see her working on it instead of doing what she promised and went over to see what was up.

"Rainbow Dash!" she screamed, with no response. "Rainbow!"

Rainbow Dash finally heard her and started to head her way. "Oh, hey Twilight, what's up?"

"Rainbow Dash, what are you doing? What is this thing?"

"This is none other than my 'Rainbow-Course Extreme'"

"You're what?"

"It's an obstacle course that I made for the party. When I was inside, I got to thinking, 'Fluttershy never seems to do anything exciting in her life,' so what better way to celebrate her birthday than giving her a little excitement? That's exactly what this will do."

"But Rainbow Dash, what about…?"

"I just got the finishing touches on it. Why don't you give it a try?"

"What? Not a chance, that doesn't look…"

"Oh don't be a wimp. I'll time you. Ready, go!" Rainbow Dash pushed Twilight across the starting line, causing the course to start.

At first Twilight just stood there.

"Look Rainbow, I'm not going to…"

Before Twilight could finish, she noticed a large shadow at her feet. When she looked up, she noticed a large hay stack about to fall right on top of her, and quickly dodged back to avoid it. Before she could get her footing back, more hay stacks began to fall and she was forced to run farther into the course to avoid them. The hay stopped falling after a while only for her to step between two walls that started flinging fruit at her once she did. She ran out as quickly as she could only to start slipping on a long wet mud slide which slid her in a crescent path to the next part.

"Rainbow Dash! this is starting to get a little…,"as she stepped forward, she noticed that the ground under her felt extremely loss and she knew what that meant. "Damn."

The ground gave out from under her as a trap door opened up, but she jumped out of the way before she fell in, only for more trap doors to open with every jump she made until she finally got to the end of the course and face planted across the line.

"Time, 5:28; not bad Twilight." Dash spoke to the downed girl. "Nothing to write home about, but not bad. So what did you think?"

Twilight looked up at her _friend _with a hateful stare. "What did I think? I think it was…"

"I know, it's still just too easy. Maybe I should add more hay, or maybe more pits." Rainbow pondered.

"Rainbow...," Twilight tried calming herself "...Are you trying to kill Fluttershy for her birthday?"

"Oh come on. if _you_ can get through that course, I'm sure that she can do the same."

Twilight ignored the obvious insult, because she was already too annoyed. "Rainbow, what does this course have to do with the party? I thought that you said that you were going to decorate the Hall?"

"I am. Now that I'm done with my course, I'll be able to finish that hall in no time at all. No worries."

"By any chance did you remember to get the present we got Fluttershy at least?"

"Huh… oh the present, I knew I forgot something. I'll just pick up the present before going back to the Hall, no sweat."

"(No sweat, yeah right.)" Twilight started to walk away."

"Well, now I have to go pick up a present, cook the party's food, and re-order an expensive glass statue before the party starts in…" Twilight looked at the sun again," 1-hour."

"Why would you do all that?"

"Because every-pony else is apparently too busy with their own things to help me with them, that's why. Now I'm just going to have to do this on my own. It's no big deal, I'm sure I can get it done, I just have to hurry." Rainbow started to look at Twilight in confusion. "At least Fluttershy is still distracted. That will make things easier. Now first I should probably head to…"

"SURPRISE!" Pinkie popped up in front of Twilight again, knocking her back to the ground.

"Pinkie!" Twilight said, annoyed, again.

"Did I surprise you, cool, my surprise is ready. Wow, what happened to you?" Pinkie looked at Twilight, still covered in mud and fruit stains all over her body and clothing.

"It's a long story." Twilight looked over towards Rainbow for a second. "Pinkie, aren't you suppose to be stalling Fluttershy?"

"I was, but then I saw all of them." Pinkie pointed over towards a group of people heading for the town hall, waiting for the party to start. "They reminded me that I still had something important to do. My SURPRISE still needed a lot of work, so I needed to get back to that."

Twilight looked on at all of the party guests and got extremely worried. She wasted no more time and started to her first new task.

"I'm out of time," Twilight cried, "I have to do something right… ahhhh!" While she began running she had accidentally fallen into one of Rainbow Dash's pit falls.

Rainbow Dash looked down the pit to see if she was okay. "Twilight?" She shouted. "Are you okay down there?"

Twilight quickly teleported herself back to the top of the pit, startling Rainbow Dash into the air. "Rainbow, how in the wide world of Equestria did you make such a deep hole in such a short time?"

"Hard work and determination." Rainbow joked.

Twilight had no response. She looked around and asked, "Where'd Pinkie Pie go?"

"She went back to the Town Hall; she said that she still had something important to do."

"Probably more surprise practice." Twilight collapsed into a sitting position onto the ground. "'Sigh' this isn't going the way that I had planed at all."

"Calm down egghead, soon everyone will get here and we can celebrate Fluttershy's birthday right, party or not."

"I guess so, I just hope that nothing else goes wrong." As Twilight said that, the ground beneath the girls started to shake intensely. The quake was felt through the whole town and the source seemed to be within the hole by the girl's feet. "Why did I have to say something?"

* * *

_ To Be Continued _


	2. unwanted guest

_ The new guest gets hungry and Ponyville is on the menu._

* * *

**_A Life To Share_**

**Chapter 2\- _Unwanted Guest_**

Twilight and Rainbow started looking down the hole, wondering what could be making such massive tremors.

"Rainbow, what in Equestria did you put down that hole?" Twilight yelled to Rainbow Dash.

"Nothing," she responded. "There's just a bunch of dirt down there."

"Oh no," Fluttershy said as she arrived on the scene, standing next to the girls and looking down the hole herself. "How did this hole get here?"

"Well…" Rainbow was hesitant to answer.

"It's part of Rainbow's obstacle course that she made for your birthday," Twilight was not hesitant to say.

"Twilight, what the hay!?"

"What? The party was a bust anyway, we might as well tell her."

Fluttershy wasn't sure what was going on but she was too worried right now to care.

"Girls this is really bad. Quickly Twilight, I have to tell you…"

Before Fluttershy could finish, a massive pillar of enrgy started raising from the hole, giving off a powerful red light that filled the sky and covered the town in it's glow. The intensity of it forced any trying to look in it's direction to turn away from it's glow. Not long after it arrived, a strange figure started flying out of the hole from within the light. The girls looked on at the figure the best that they could. the light made it hard to see straight, but it looked like a man, having a head of long black hair and what looked like a black cloak covering anything else. the only distinguishable features about the man was the curved green horn in the front of his hair, as well as the strange marks that rested on the backs of his hands, as well the center of his head.

"What the hay is that thing," Twilight said in fear.

"Twilight, that's the _thing_ that I was trying to tell you about before," Fluttershy clarified.

"What!?" Twilight and Rainbow Dash cried

"Last night I was in town, trying to lead a few stray lightning bugs back to the forest, when I saw Princess Luna in this courtyard looking at this spot. When I got close, she told me about him. His name is Minucorn, a dark wizard that Princess Celestia Sealed in Ponyville centuries ago. Every decade, she has to redo the seal, but this year she wasn't able to come, and neither was Luna, so she told me to ask you to seal him."

"Me?" Twilight said confused. "How am I supposed to do this?"

"She told me the spell you needed, but it had to be cast when he was still in the ground. The seal is broken now, it's too late."

"What was the spell?"

"_Light Shell_ is the name that she used."

"What? That beginner's spell...!"

* * *

The shout managed to get Minucorn's attention. his eyes, that had been closed up till now, had opened to spotted the group of girls standing before him. As he rose up one of his hands, the mark on it's back began to glow as he focused on the girls.

* * *

"...How in Equestria is that going to help!" Twilight continued to yell.

"I don't know, that's all she told me," Fluttershy said back.

"Are you kidding, what a stupid idea!"

"I... I'm sorry..." Fluttershy retreated back.

"Ya know, it was the princess who came up with it" Rainbow Dash intervened. "So really you just called the princess's words stupid."

"No way," Twilight retorted. "Light shell is the most basic of defensive spells there are, i learned it in magic kindergarden. The princess wouldn't use such a minor spell for something like this. Fluttershy probably just miss heard them," Twilight turned back to Fluttershy, "Too busy with her bugs to listen carefully."

"Hey! don't try blaming her, just because you don't know what to do Egg head!" Rainbow got in Twilight's face.

* * *

While the sudden argument continued, Minucorn's mark started to glow with a similar red light that had filled the atmosphere. As it increased, a bright sphere of red energy started to form and grow in his palm.

* * *

As Twilight and Rainbow argued, Fluttershy managed to turn her attntion back on Minucorn long enough to notice the energy ball in his palm.

"Um girls," Fluttershy tried getting their attention.

"I would know what to do if Fluttershy could listen better," Twilight continued.

"Well if you don't like the idea, why don't you come up with something of your own. quit hanging off the princess's tails like some tick!"

"Girls..." Fluttershy kept trying as the ball got bigger.

"Me, why don't you. Show use the intellegence of the great Rainbow Dash; miss_ i can't even remeber the one thing I was asked to do today, so I make a dumb obstical course instead_.

"Hey, you leave my course out of..."

"Girls!"

"What!" Both Twilight and Dash screamed to Fluttershy, finally getting their attention, but it was already too late. Minucorn's energy ball had reached it's intended size, allowing him to shoot it toward the bickering girls. Exploding on impact, the ball filled the courtyard with the same red energy, destroying anything it came into contact with, and sending a powerful shockwave ringing through the town.

* * *

Applejack, Big Macintosh, and Apple Bloom had been walking to the party, carrying all of the food they had cooked, when they noticed the strange event. The sky had begun to darken into a blood-red shade, as the energy of the sorcerer leaked into the surrounding atmosphere.

"Applejack!" Rarity yelled as she ran over to Applejack, a large crystal statue of Fluttershy flying behind her, as Spike followed. "What is going on here?"

"Ah have no idea," Applejack responded, "but ah think ah c'n guess where it's comin' from."

She looked to the skies and saw the large pillar of light coming from the direction of the Town Hall. The sight soon tranformed into a large dome as what seemed to be an explosion errupted from the area with a force so great it was felt from yards away.

"Oh no, come 'on!" Applejack shouted as she started running in that direction, everyone following close after, and preparing for the worst.

* * *

After minutes of running, the group finally got to the Town Hall to find that the energy was coming from the rear courtyard, and had begun to move.

AJ put her crate of food down. "Alright, I'm going," she said, only for her to be stopped by her little sister holding onto her arm.

"Are you crazy?" said Applebloom. "Why would you want to go closer to something like that?" she pointed toward the pillar.

"Listen little sis'," Applejack kneeled to Applebloom's height, "Ah have to go. Somethin's just telling me that ah need to be there, now.

"But sis...," Apple Bloom's head hung down.

"Big Macintosh," AJ spoke over to her older brother, "Take Applebloom, and the rest, and get in the Hall. I'm counting on you to keep them safe, can you do that?"

Big Mac was hesitant to let Applejack go, but soon he answered, "yup."

As AJ started toward the back, Rarity and Spike taging along.

"We're going too. We have that same feeling too you know" Spike said.

"Quite," Rarity added. "Something just does not feel right."

Applejack agreed quickly enough, and they all started to head to the back.

"Big Macintosh, make sure that nothing bad happens to that statue, understand," said Rarity. Big Mac agreed and brought the statue and food into the hall while the girls, and Spike, headed toward the light.

"...Please be careful Applejack," Applebloom said to herself as the three dissappeared around the corner.

* * *

On the other side of the Hall, Spike, Rarity, and Applejack arrived in time to see the dark wizard flying above what looked to be a broken assortment of wood and hay.

"What in all of Equestria is that?" Applejack said.

"Forget about that, look!" Rarity focused the groups attention toward Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash, all having been knocked out cold. The group ran over to their sides without a second thought to check to see if they were okay. After a bit of nudging, or slapping, the girls finally came back to their senses.

"Uhgg… what… what happened?" Twilight said, now awake.

"That's what we want you to tell us," Applejack said. "Why were you three knocked-out?"

"…Because… Minucorn. Where's Minucorn!?"

"Who?" Rarity asked.

"If you're talking about that glowing guy, he's already leaving," Said Spike.

"What!" Twilght looked toward where Minucorn had been flying moments ago to see that he was in fact flying away from the area. "No! We can't let him get away."

"Why? Who is he?" Applejack asked.

"Minucorn…" Fluttershy answered, finally awake, "He's a dark wizard... who survives... by eating the life force of other-ponies. He can't get away." She stood back up, followed by the other two.

"He's not going to get away," Rainbow said. "Not if I can help it." She bolted towards Minucorn without taking a single moment to think farther.

"Rainbow, wait," Applejack shouted to no avail.

"She can't, and we shouldn't either," Twilight started running after her. "We have to take this guy down before he hurts any-pony else." The others had no time to argue and they started following after Twilight with no questions asked.

* * *

Rainbow Dash got in range of Minucorn without much trouble, and started shouting in attempts to get his attention.

"Hey! Soul Sucker!" Minucorn looked back toward the shouting girl. "You want to eat something, then eat this!" Rainbow pulled back her fist and tried getting a punch on the guy, but he just deflected the blow without so much as moving, but that didn't stop her from trying again.

* * *

The others finally arrived to the fight to see Rainbow Dash's continued attack, but no matter what she did, every blow was effortlessly deflected. After a bit, Minucorn got tired and grabbed Rainbow's last punch to threw her over her friends and into a nearby building.

After desposing of Dash, Minucorn began to do what he had came for. From his glowing body, a great amout of energy began to flow out of him and into the bodies of anyone not lucky enough to be at the party already, getting a negative reaction from them in return. After being infected, all of the citizens began to get, angry, for any reason. Angry at one another, angry at Minucorn, even angry at the girls. They began shouting aloud, throwing things, and as they did, a similar energy to what had poured into them began flowin out, and back into Minucorn, which he absorbed like a sponge.

"What is he doing?" Rarity asked.

"This is how he feeds," Answered Fluttershy. "His magic can increase any bad feelings some pony may have in them."

"(_Increase bad_ _f__eelings_?)" Twilight thought as she started looking over to her friends.

"Once they reach their peak, he starts to feed on the suffering spirit. It's just awful."

"Which is why we're doing this," Rainbow Dash said, visibly wounded from the toss but still flying. "So are you guys just going to stand there, or are you going to fight." She flew back toward him.

"Well, nothing will be accomplished by standing here," Rarity said as she followed after Rainbow Dash.

"We had better follow," Twilight said and did the same. The rest followed after her.

* * *

Rainbow tried to kick Minucorn while his focus was on feeding, but her attack was just deflected like the rest.

After Rainbow was hit away, Rarity tried her luck at breaking through his shield with a few gems she found below the ground.

"It's not exactly common for me to find gems in town, you will pay for forcing me to use them in this way," she said as she launched the crystals toward the wizard, but they just turn to dust on his shield.

Twilight paid close attention to how the shield bent as the projectiles hit it, but no matter how many hit, it never did any more than that. Soon Rarity ran out of gems and the shield still did not break.

"Impossible," she said in confusion. Minucorn took the opportunity to grab Rarity with his Magic and launch her away.

The friends looked in shock as she flew out of their reach, but Rainbow Dash, luckily, was able to catch her before she got seriously hurt, to everyone's relief. Spike quickly ran to her side.

"Ok, so gems couldn't hurt you? Then let's try this," Applejack said as she grabbed an Apple from the bag she was still holding, launched it into the air and kicked it at an unimaginable speed, hitting the shield with amazing force. Minucorn wasn't scared of _a__pples_ and proceeded farther into the city. "You'll regret turning your back to me." Applejack tossed the whole bag into the air, causing all of the apples to fly out. As they came back down, Applejack kicked each with the same force and precision, causing them to explode, one after the other, on top of the shields surface. Minucorn still paid no mind to the attack, until he started to feel the force on his back, causing him to turn.

"I get it," said Twilight, "She's hitting the same spot over and over, so it's breaking down the shield. Go AJ."

The apples continued to hit, and with each, the shield wore down more and more.

"(Come on, open up)" Applejack thought as she watched the shield to see any openings, until finally, it broke. "All right!" Applejack wound her leg back. "Try this on for size!" she kicked her last apple with twice the force of the rest. The projectile flew through the air with immense speed until it finally reached Minucorn's shield and, effortlessly, flew through, only to be caught in his hand.

Applejack was in shock to see her attack, which could give a dragon a head-ache, caught so easily. The wizard crushed the fruit in his hand, and with the same, began to launch a wave of small red projectiles at Applejack, similar to the apples she through. Twilight quickly opened a shield in front of Applejack, but the force was more than enough to break through. AJ, jumped back to avoid it so she wasn't damaged much, until Minucorn appeared behind her and launched one more energy ball at point blank range. The blast caused her to fly into Rainbow who was flying before her. They were knocked out, but luckily, still alive.

"Applejack! Rainbowdash!" Twilight looked toward the two, and then toward the rest of her friends. "This can't go on any farther. I'm ending this now." Twilight stepped forward, but was stopped when Fluttershy stepped in front of her.

"Wait Twilight," she said.

"What are you doing?"

"Twilight please, let me try something."

"Fluttershy, this isn't taming a wild animal. We're fighting an evil wizard. You could get hurt, or worse."

"Just trust me; I know what I'm doing." Twilight thought back to when she trusted her friends last, how it didn't go her way at all, but still… "...Okay." With a smile, Fluttershy flew towards Minucorn. "(Please be careful.)"

Fluttershy flew directly in front of Minucorn, looking him in the eyes as she did. Minucorn raised one of his hands and readied another one of his spells, in response. Twilight saw this and got one of hers ready as well.

"Hearts…," Fluttershy said in a caring voice. "Hearts Major." The name seemed to connect with Minucorn in some way. He was forced to lowered his hand, and just fly there. "That's your real name right, born in Canterlot as an earth-pony, but fell in love with magic. That's why you put that mark on your head, but when you did other ponies started to make fun of you, they called you a freak, and they teased you. It was all of that mocking that turned you into this, but they were wrong, you're not a freak. Stop this, just let us help you."

The friends where surprised to see the way that Fluttershy's words seemed to be affecting Minucorn. As he looked at the kind girl, his eyes began to feel heavy as tears began forming in them. He held out his hand as Fluttershy did the same, showing that she meant him no harm. As Minucorn tried to reach her, something began to go wrong. His entire body began to tense up and the marks on his hands and head shined a violent-red light as there energy began to serge through him. He screamed and flailed as the energy continued to intensify, eventually looking at Fluttershy again, with hate and anger in his eyes, instead of sadness.

Twilight screamed at the girl "Fluttershy get out of there!" but before she could move, Minucorn had caught her in his grasp.

Fluttershy struggled and twitched as she tried to escape the red energy that kept her stationary.

"Hearts…no... please, don't let the mark control you…."

As Fluttershy spoke, Minucorn got noticeably angrier as he started to clench his fist tighter. Fluttershy screamed out in pain as the energy rushed around and through her, tearing away at her from the inside out.

Twilight looked at the horrific scene before her. "Stop this now!" she screamed and rushed him with her horn blazing bright with its indigo aura. "Let her go right now!" Minucorn saw her coming and swung his arm her way, tossing Fluttershy, hitting Twilight, and sending them back.

The girls had all woken up in time to see the scene, and none of them were happy. Rarity and Spike rushed over to Twilight and Fluttershy, but Applejack and Rainbow Dash only looked at Minucorn, a new bloodlust in their eyes that they had never felt before.

"You… heartless… cruel… BASTARD!" Rainbow Dash screamed as she flew back into the sky while an immense electrical field from within her began to wrap itself around her body. "You are going to pay!"

"Don't think your going in their alone partner," Applejack said as she grabbed a lasso from her back and ran towards Minucorn, following Rainbow.

* * *

Twilight was still sitting on the ground with Fluttershy on her lap. She was badly bruised and blooding all over her body, but most of her wounds were internal; too many to be mentioned. Twilight checked her pulse and was scared to feel how weak it was.

"Twilight," Rarity said as they finally reached them. "Please tell me she's ok. She's not…"

"No, but she's close. Her pulse is slow and she has a lot of internal bleeding."

Rarity grew even more worried (if that was possible), and Spike just looked in shock.

"Twilight, can you do anything for her," Spike finally said.

Twilight looked up at the battle taking place in front of her. Rainbow flew at intense speed, either crashing into Minucorn or causing small electric twisters around him. Applejack used her legs to attack every chance that she got, not bothering to worry about the magic field. There attacks were doing more than before, but still not that much.

"(It won't work.)" Twilight looked deeply into the light given off by Minucorn. "(Their attacks can't do anything… _they_ can't do anything.)" Her eyes grew darker… colder.

* * *

_To Be Continued_


	3. trust

_The fight with Minucorn comes to an end_

* * *

_**A Life To Share**_

**Chapter 3\- _Trust_**

Twilight looked back toward her wounded friend with a mix of sadness, concern, and anger. She lifted up her horn and placed it on top of Fluttershy as it started to glow and connect to the girls heart.

"Rarity, come here, I need your help," Twilight called, and Rarity listened. "I need you to help me heal Fluttershy's wound. Just put your horn over her heart, like me, and focus your magic on keeping it stable."

"Uh, Okay." Rarity did as Twilight said and started to shine her horn over Flutershy's heart while Twilight began to walk away. Rarity didn't know what Twilight was doing.

"Don't move from there, if you do, Fluttershy will die." Rarity grew scared again and focused back on Fluttershy. Twilight walked towards Spike. "Spike…," she kneeled down and hugged him, "…thank-you… for being such a great assistant."

"Twilight…" Spike said, "...What's going on?"

"Do you remember the time after the Sombra incident? The spell I learned?"

"Spell, what… no, Twilight that's crazy; there has to be another way. What about the elements?"

"There in Canterlot," Twilight let him go, "and even if they were here, does Fluttershy look like she could use them?" Spike looked over towards Fluttershy, still unconscious and bleeding. "I have to do this." Twilight started walking away.

"Wait Twilight…" Spike reached for her, but Twilight cast another spell, this one forcing Spike to halt in his tracks. "What the… I can't move. Twilight!"She walked away. "Twilight, please don't do this!"

* * *

Back in the battle, Minucorn actually started to look a little shaken. Seeing this, Rainbow Dash flew off a ways' before doubling-back and darting right for the sorcerer. He tried attacking to counter her, but was halted by the binding of Applejack's lasso.

"Gotcha'!" Applejack exclaimed. "Now Rainbow!"

Rainbow Dash heared her, increasing her speed and electrical output until a large air pocket formed around her. "Eat this!" she screamed as the pocket broke and a large sonic-boom sounded as she continued forward, a long rainbow trial following close behind. Once it hit, Rainbow's circit completed, forcing the electrical energy to explode and engultf them all in a cloud of dust and static. Once the dust cleared, the results visible were less than favored. Rainbow Dash had halted inches from Minucorn's sheild as his eyes began to glow a far more intense red.

"What the?" Rainbow Dash said

"That aint' possible," said Applejack

Minucorn looked AJ's way, as she started to lift into the air while her lasso was disintegrated. With a flick of his head, he throw the two again, dropping them near the girls and turning away with no farther thought wasted on the two.

"This guy's unreal," Applejack said as she tried to get back up.

"I don't care… I'm not quitting," Rainbow said, flying back into the air.

"Yes you are," Twilight said as she walked beside the two.

"Wait, what did ya…" Before Applejack could finish, Twilight had used her magic to freeze her and Rainbow, just as she had done to Spike.

"Hey Twi, what gives?" Rainbow cried.

"Just let me handle this." Twilight kept walking away.

"What are you talkin' 'bout, how are ya goin' to beat him alone," Applejack yelled.

"I have ways."

"How the hay is she…," Rainbow tried to say.

"You have to stop her!" Spike interrupted, "Please, if you don't do something, Twilight's going to die!"

"Die!?" Rainbow was taken back by the by Spikes words. "Yo... you don't know that for sure!"

"Listen, Twilight never told anyone this, but after the events in the Crystal Empire, she was way more upset that she couldn't beat Sombra than she let on. Afterwards, she looked for a spell that could make her stronger, and the one she found _c__ould_ make her magic a lot more powerful, but at a price. No-pony that has **ever** cast that spell has survived afterwards!"

"What! Why In All of Equestria Would She Use a Spell Like That?!" Rainbow Dash screamed back.

"Because…its Twilight…" Fluttershy said, finally out of her coma, and causing the rest to look her way. "Twilight wants to protect us. To her, if she can do that, she doesn't care if she loses her own life in the process, as long as we're safe."

* * *

Twilight walked up to Minucorn and got ready. "(I'm sorry girls...,)" she thought in silence, "(...but there's just no other way.") Her horn began to glow brighter and brighter, until her whole body began to shine along with it, and she was sent floating into the air.

Minucorn sensed the massive energy source and looked her way, seeing her body glow and her eyes shining with a pure white light. Minucorn smiled a cocky smile as his own eyes began to glow again.

"That's the spell," Spike said worried, "someone has to do something!"

"We can't move, how do we stop her?" Rainbow asked

"We had betta thank of somethin' fast." Applejack answered

"I can't do anything; I'm the only one keeping Fluttershy alive right now." Rarity stated

"Twilight…" Fluttershy grunted, still in a lot of pain.

* * *

Back in the Town hall...

"Man what is taking them all so long," Pinkie said while looking out the back door. "Don't those girls know that not even a Pinkie party can start until the guest of honor arrives." She started looking down the street, in hopes of see her friends somewhere, when her eye caught the sight of an intense _light show _in the distance. "Wow, what a crazy light show." she began to run towards the lights to see what could be making them.

* * *

"Twilight, stop this. Cancel the spell!" Rainbow shouted as loud as she could. The rest started shouting similar notions, but Twilight didn't even bother looking their way.

"I'm ending this," she said, raising her horned arm to the sky. "I don't care what it costs me. " the magic energy in her horn started to shine with an intensity it never had before. Minucorn gave another cocky smile as he pointed one of his marked palms toward her and charged another red-magic orb.

"This isn't good, She aint' listenin' to a word we say." Applejack said

"There has to be something we can…," before Rainbow Dash could finish that sentence, she was interrupted by her pink friend.

"Oh, girls, there you are," Pinkie said. "It's about time I found you. Do you know how long you kept the party waiting?"

"Pinkie?" said Applejack. "Where did ya… never mind, listen Pinkie, we need ya ta…"

"Hey girls, why are you all just sitting on the ground? Except you Rainbow, you're kind of just sitting in the air."

"Pinkie, listen, it's about Twilight, she's…"

"Oh yeah, isn't that her in front of that shiny guy? Oh that reminds me, there's something that I wanted to ask him. Wait here girls, I'll be right back." She ran over to the battle sight, despite her friend's desperately shouting in attempts to stop her.

"Hello, excuse me, Mr. glow-y guy, can I please have your attention please?" Pinkie's call got the attention of Minucorn and Twilight.

"Pinkie!" Twilight shouted in surprise.

"Hello there, I just wanted to ask you something." Minucorn got a little closer to the pink-girl. "That's a pretty cool light show you're doing right now. You see, me and my friends are kind of throwing a little party for our good friend Fluttershy, well actually it's more like a major-awesome-appreciation-Pinkie-party, and when I saw that show of yours, I started to think, 'do you know what would make this party even more majorly-awesome… a fire works show,' and since you seem to be pretty good at that, I was thinking that you would be the perfect person to do it. So what do you say? You're more than welcome to come and enjoy the rest of the party as well of course, and you know what they say, 'there aint' no party like a Pinkie Pie Party'."

"Pinkie! this is not some random circus performer!" Twilight yelled. "You are talking to an evil wizard who is trying to…"

"Sure," Minucorn answered. All of the girls were in shock that he actually spoke and agreed to her proposal.

"Really! You'll really come to the party and do that awesome show for every-pony." Pinkie said in excitement.

"Of course, who could say no to a party, especially a Pinkie Party? It sounds like great fun."

"Yeah it does!"

"In fact, why don't I give you an example of my... d_isplay._" Minucorn held his hand to Pinkies face and started charging it again.

"Ooooo, shiny." Pinkie looked on in wonder.

"Pinkie, Move!" Twilight shouted, causing her to loose her focus on her spells, and freeing her friends.

"Hey," Applejack said, "ah can move again"

"Well then let's go," Rainbow said as she activated her Buccaneer Blaze again, aiming it directly toward Twilight while Applejack ran to Pinkie Pie.

"Damn it! You're not going to hurt any more of my friends!" Twilight tried to blast Minucorn out of the air, but was hit out herself by a speeding Rainbow Dash. As Minucorn fired his blast at Pinkie, she managed to be pushed out of the way as well, this time by Applejack.

* * *

Rainbow and Twilight landed to the side, with Rainbow pinning Twilight down to the ground.

"Rainbow, what are you doing?!" Twilight yelled. "Just let me handle this; none of you can defeat him; I'm the only one who has any chance! It has to be me who takes him down!"

Rainbow Dash pulled back one of her arms, balled her fist and punched Twilight square in the cheek. The sensation caused Twilight to drop her spell while Rainbow dropped her field.

"You idiot," Rainbow said. "You… DAMN IDIOT! Just what the hay' where you trying to prove with that little stunt!? What in Equestria makes you think that we would want to beat this thing so badly that we would actually risk losing you in the process!?" Rainbow started to tear up. "The whole reason we're fighting him in the first place is because he's trying to hurt our town… all of our friends, so do you think we can really call it a win if we lose one of our best friends in the process?"

Twilight looked over to her friends and notices that Spike, Rarity and the now awake Fluttershy all had tears in their eyes as well; Applejack had told Pinkie what had happened and she started to look Twilights way, tearing up now too, while Applejack just gave her a stare of disappointment. The sight started bringing Twilight to tears herself.

"Alright, maybe we messed up on some party, maybe we got caught up in something's that made us ditch you when you needed us, but don't think that means that you can't trust us to help when it really counts. So don't you ever try taking things into your own hooves like that again. and I swear to Celestia, if you ever really do jump the gun like that, I will follow you to death and kick your ass all the way back to Equestria if I have to." Rainbow gave a small smile at her own statement.

Twilight didn't know what to say.

"She's correct you know." Twilight heard a familiar voice coming from behind her and looked to see who it was. Who she saw was a tall woman with long, light, muti-colored hair, wearing a white dress and gold crown; the mark of a large sun was emblemed on her shoulders. Next to her was a shorter woman with dark-blue hair, wearing a black-frilled dress and black tiara; the mark of a moon, surrounded by the night sky, was emblemed on her shoulder. They both had both a long horn on there left arms and wings on there ankles and where flying just above Twilight's head.

"Princess Celestia? Princess Luna? How did you…?" Twilight said in shock and ahhh.

"We suspected that your situation in Ponyville might have been dire," Luna stated. "From the looks of it, our feeling had not been misplaced."

"My young student," Celestia started, "I understand that your heart was in the right place, but remember, this opponent survives by consuming the negative emotion of those around him. Even if your attack was to work, how do you think your friends would start to feel?" Twilight started to think just how miserable she would feel if she saw her friends die and figured that they would feel the same way.

"Even if you did defeat him, he would just feed on that newly placed misery and come back," Added Luna.

Twilight couldn't believe herself; just how pointless her attack… her death would have really been. "Princesses… I just…" She began crying uncontrollably and feel into Celestia's embrace. Celestia held her student while looking over to their opponent, seeming to be extra furious now, at Celestia specifically.

"Come Twilight, I believe it's time that we ended this." she stated, flying back into the sky.

"We couldn't have said it better ourselves sister," Luna said as she grabbed Twilight's waist and followed her sister back into the sky. "Twilight Sparkle, do you remember the spell that we told your shy friend to give you."

"_Light shell,_ but that spell is one of the most basic imprisonment spells. How is that going to help us?"

"Normally you would be right," Celestia said, "but when it's cast by the hands of a master spell-caster, or three, it becomes infinitely more so." Celestia held out her horn, Luna following suit. They both looked toward Twilight, urging her to join in.

"Ready," Luna asked. Twilight nodded.

They all powered up their horns and pointed them towards Minucorn. He knew what came next. He tried desperately to attack, but was too late. The trio had cast the light shell, hitting Minucorn sqare on and surrounding his body in the energy. As the shell started to form, his body was forced back into the same hole in the ground that he had started. His body had dissappeared underneath the subterranean depths as the shell was completed, sealing him away once again.

Twilight, personally, had been ecstatic to see the evil creature dissapear under the ground, but when she looked at her dear princesses, their expressions weren't that of joy, only... sadness?

* * *

_To Be Concluded _


	4. dream party

_The fight has come to an end, and thing are ready to take the turn for the better_

* * *

_**A Life To Share**_

**Chapter 4\- _Dream Party_**

The three sorceresses landed back on the ground, satisfied with their accomplishment. Once she hit the ground, Twilight wound up lossing her balance and almost falling over.

"Are you okay Twilight," Celestia asked.

Twilight got back to her feet. "Yes," she responded, "I'm just a little exhausted."

"After what you pulled, your lucky that's all you are," Luna added. Twilight hung her head in shame.

As they spoke, the skies above them started to go from its dark red hue, to their normally bright and shining blue.

"It looks like things are starting to return to normal," Celestia responded.

"Yeah, nor… oh no, Fluttershy!"

Twilight used all the strength that she had left to rush over to her hurt friend's side. All of the others had already collected around her. Rarity stopped healing her; her body now stable.

"Fluttershy…" Twilight dropped to her knees next to her as Fluttershy opened her eyes again. "…Fluttershy, are you alright?"

"Yes," she answered. "I'm just... a little tired"

"…I'm... so sorry."

"It's okay"

"No it's not. I can't believe that I didn't trust you guys so much that I actually used that stupid spell."

"It was just Minucorn's influence," Celestia said. "Remember, his power increases the negative emotion in any pony's heart."

"But he couldn't have if I didn't have those thoughts in my heart in the first place. How could I actually think that my friends couldn't help me?"

"Its okay Twilight," said Fluttershy

"Quite right, you only did it so that you could protect us," Rarity added.

"Yeah, yeah, just like you always do," Pinkie said.

"Plus, this isn't exactly the first time that you've gone a little overboard, and I doubt it'll be the last," Rainbow Dash claimed.

"Yeah… she's got a point there Twi'," said Applejack.

"No kidding," Spike said.

"Yes, acting recklessly and making rash decisions does seem to be a common thing with you Twilight Sparkle," Luna added as well.

Twilight was starting to think that they were being a little too agreeable.

"…but that's the very thing that makes you such a wonderful student and friend Twilight. The way that you help your friends, regardless the threat to yourself," Celestia assured her.

Twilight saw a big smile on Celestia's face, as well as on the faces of all her friends, making her feel much better.

"Thanks guys," Twilight said, "but Fluttershy, we should probably get you to a hospital now." Fluttershy gave a nod of agreement for the idea.

"Wait a minute," Pinkie yelled, "if it's healing that you need, I know the best place to go. Follow me." Pinkie ran off towards the town hall, leaving the rest of the group behind. After a few wondering looks, the rest collectively decided _Why not_ and started following the pink girl.

* * *

"Happy Birthday!" screamed the crowed of people, as the group finally walked into the Ponyville Town Hall, fully decorated, and filled with plenty of food. Rarities crystal statue of Fluttershy decorated the center of the hall while being surrounded by a group of presents.

"Wow, Pinkie this is amazing. How could you have done this so fast?" Twilight asked.

"Duh," Pinkie pulled a small cannon out of… somewhere, "…party cannon."

"…And Rarity, that statue, it's beautiful," Twilight's eyes were fixed on the center piece.

"It did take me a bit longer than I would have liked, but I think it turned out quite nice still," Rarity answered.

"Same goes for the food. Ah couldn't make as much as ah wanted, but ah hope it'll do," Applejack said.

Twilight looked at the full party room again and began to feel foolish. The whole day, she had been running around worried that her friends didn't care for her party ideas, or Fluttershy's birthday, enough to get do their part. Now here she was, standing in the middle of full party hall, everything as she planned was right in place, but better. She knew she would definitly have second thoughts next time she thought to doubt them again.

* * *

The girls and Spike found a table where they could all sit together, including the princesses, and took the opportunity to get off their feet. After such a long day, they truely have earned it.

"Fluttershy, are you sure you're okay with this?" Twilight said in concern. "You're ok being here instead of getting some rest?"

"Of course," she answered. "After all the work you girls must have done, I can't think of anyplace that I would rather be."

Twilight started looking around at all of her friends, sitting and smiling together. "Yeah, same here," she said.

"Well to make this birthday complete...," Rainbow said, grabbing a small box from behind her back, "happy birthday Fluttershy." she handed the box over to the birthday girl.

"Oh my," Fluttershy responded. "Thank you."

"Our gift, but how did you…?"

"When you guy's where walking over here, I flew by the store and picked it up," said Rainbow. "I told you not to sweat."

Twilight laughed at the statement. "So Fluttershy, aren't you going to open it?" Fluttershy nodded in agreement and began to open the small box. As she did, a bright light began to shine out of it, but strangely, Twilight seemed to be the only one affected by it. It grew so bright that she was forced to turn her head and sheild her eyes, until, finally, everything went black.

* * *

Within a large tree like house, a small purple unicorn had been resting on top of an open book lying on her work desk. From behind her, a small purple and green dragon came up and gave her a waking nudge.

"Twilight," he said. "Twilight wake up, it's morning."

Twilight awoke from on top of the book that she mistook for a pillow. "What…?" she said.

"Its morning I said. Today is Fluttershy's birthday, remember? Did you finally pick out a cake for the party?"

Twilight looked at the book and saw what cake it was on, the _blue-raspberry apple crumb cake._ "Yeah… this one looks good."

"Well then we had better get started on making it," Spike said as he headed to the kitchen. "Come on, let's get baking."

* * *

After finishing the baking, Spike and Twilight started to head to the Ponyville Town Hall. Twilight levitated the cake in front of her while Spike road on her back.

"Well, looks like we got our part done," Said Spike. "Do you think the girls remembered to get there's done?"

Twilight thought back to the weird dream that she had and knew that the answer was obvious. "Yeah Spike, I'm positive they have. When the girls make a promise you can be sure that they are going to keep it."

"Yeah, you're right." Spike took a quick glance at Twilight, and noticed that she seemed to be alittle too happy. "You know, you sure seem strangely chipper today, what's up?"

"Spike, let's just say, after last night, I'm defiantly going to be putting a lot more trust in my friends from now on. After all, I don't think a pony could ever ask for better ones."

Spike couldn't help but be curious at her response. "Wow, what exactly happened last night."

"Well you see…"

Twilight started telling Spike all about her weird dream as they kept walking to the party. While she spoke, the ground under them began to shake a bit.

"Did you feel that?" Said Twilight.

"Feel what?" Spike replied.

Twilight thought about asking farther, but in the end decided against it. I_t was just my imagination_, She thought. she accepted that answer as truth and just continued to the hall. It was Fluttershy's birthday, and today, she was going to have fun, with he best friends she could have ever asked for, or so she hoped. As she walked away, the ground's shaking continued, unnoticed. Underneith it, something had begun; something was awakening; It's only sign of life, being a dim, red, glow.

* * *

**_The End,_ _Thank you for reading_**

* * *

** (This story is done, but a spin-off tale should be come out soon; a few actually. Until then…)**


End file.
